


Midnight cigarette

by shootingstargirl120



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cigarettes, Established Relationship, Ghost Severus Snape, Ghost Sex, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Romance, Tragedy, kinda DH cannon, my boys sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: It was 10 minutes to midnight just enough time for Harry to finish his cigarette before having to pass judgment on the souls of the dead.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 168





	Midnight cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys its been a while! Im back with a sad one shot i hope y’all enjoy it :)

The room was dark with pale grey outlines of worn down furniture and a over abundance of clutter illuminated by the slanted orange glow of the apartment complex lights. Harry flicked open a zippo with effortless ease, bathing his limp form, sprawled across the living room couch, with a intense orange glow. The brief shimmer caught the faded edges of well worn pajama bottoms and sunken in green eyes in its over bearing spiders web. A sharp click echoed threw out the room. a waving red glow and billowing smoke the only sign of life remaining in the dark room. 

That metallic click had the magic to silence the air around Harry without fail, yet the zippo was purely muggle inside and out. 

Click

The down stairs neighbors blood curling argument, the next door elderly woman's crying, the wails of a unattended baby, suddenly hushed out of existence. When the cigarette smoke filtered throughout Harrys lungs there was no room for any noise other then the sucking and exhaling of air and his far to frantic heart beat. 

It was almost midnight. 

10 minutes to midnight to be exact 

Just enough time for Harry to finish his poisonous libation. 

The moment Harry ground his spent cigarette into the abused floor of his one bedroom apartment something magical would happen. 

The dead would speak to Harry. They would come one after another, patiently waiting their turns to to be tried and judged by the last man qualified to judge anyones quality of life. They would plead cases for what Harry thought of as train tickets to the afterlife. 

He was the master of death.

It was his job. His responsibility to pass judgment on all souls, muggle and wizard alike. Typically Harry would listen with half vague interest then grant what ever poor sap was in-front of him their golden ticket. They would swish and fade away slowly like the twisted tails of his red hot cigarette. Evaporating into nothing. Leaving only the faintest trace that they had been their at all in their wake. 

However, if Harry did not grant the ticket, as rare as that might be, the person would fade back to nothing and everything. Waiting for The day they would finally be considered finished atoning for their perceived sins. 

Yes it was rare that Harry would Deny a retched soul a after life. But, he always gave in on the 3rd appeal. 

Except for one man. 

No sooner had Harry swiped a path of red hot destruction upon the innocent wood, the left over tendrils of of smoke hanging in the air began to twist and coil lazily upon itself. It coiled up long slender legs, delicately weaved together in sharp hip bones, danced wistfully into a lean yet strong torso, then two arms, spiraled into a hooked nose and wispy long black hair. A wisp of a man stood at the foot of Harrys couch. He had to suppress a smile then. He would be first tonight. 

Severus towered over Harry. His inky black eyes piercing Harry in dangerous ways. “So it seems my judgement has come yet again.” Harry nodded eyes never leaving the man in-front of him. “So it would seem” a whisper filling the room so unnaturally that Harry had to close his eyes against the feelings that threatened to spill out from his to thin flesh. A heavy, not supposed to be warm but still was, weight settled itself over Harrys body. He trembled when long searching fingers caressed their way from his cheek to his unruly hair, settling themselves thickly at the base of his skull. 

Severus’s whispered words against the to cold shell of Harrys ear, the magic key to open his eyes once more. “Shall I plead my case once again?” Emerald stared into oblivion. “Always” 

No other words passed between the two as Harry allowed his clothes to be stripped off by Severus’s surprisingly gentle touch. First was the thin fabric of his T-shirt. Pulled slowly up his burning torso then over his head. Briefly the fabric caught against Harrys face causing a rush of light headedness to fill him. Then those long fingers, soft lips, would trail slowly down his body causing him to gasp and arch underneath them. The removal of his bottoms a much longer affair. Severus licking flaming stripes across the skin he exposed inch by inch. Till finally Harry was completely free. His cock aching hungrily in the empty room. Mourning its loss of touch while the ghost stripped himself underneath Harrys devouring eyes. 

They would clash together then. Intertwining themselves into one being. Together they briefly became one complete living breathing human. Severus thrusting himself in and out of Harry over and over again. His hands scratching, gripping every piece of flesh desperately. Harry found his hands doing the same to the temporary body on top of him. Each thrust shook Harry to the core. Sending electric waves of feelings from his tippy toes to the top of his head. His mouth franticly pressed against a to slick throat silently begging, pleading, wishing. Despite him being the judge and executioner.

They where to raw to speak. 

Is this really what has become of them?

The boy who lived? 

The man who died?

Unable to even truly exist without each others oxymoronic presence?

Once the lights stopped flashing behind their eyes they sat side by side on Harrys couch naked, staring at the pale orange light stabbing threw Harry blinds. Severus reached his hand to hold Harrys in the empty space between them. “You know the time has come”  
“I know” Harry turned his head to Severus. The two men knowing what was coming. Neither expected a different outcome. “I..” Harry paused looking at his dead lover the overbearing pain evident in both their eyes “I wish it didn’t have to be this way..” Severus closed his eyes and nodded. Harry could see his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed heavily. “I know Harry.. I know” something flared in Harry a fire long sense dowsed by the blood that had pooled threw his fingers onto a filthy floor. He gripped the ghost by the shoulders giving a sharp shake. “I could forgive you Severus! You don’t have to be stuck here! I love you. You know that right!? I can let you go.” Severus stared at Harry briefly in shock before smiling sadly at the man in-front of him. He reached his hand up to grasp the one on his shoulder and bring it delicately to his mouth. Kissing it softly. “But I cant let you go. I know you love me Harry. That’s exactly why I want to stay..i don’t want to leave you alone. Please let me have one selfish wish. My life was full of so much sacrifice. Im not ready to go till I can walk with you hand in hand to our next adventure.” Harry swallowed tears welling up in his eyes before nodding. 

Harry squeezed the hand holding his. “I master of death find Severus Snape guilty” Severus nodded in now familiar acceptance. “May I ask what crimes have I still not atoned for?” Harry nodded his eyes never leaving his lovers face. “As always the crime you have yet to atone for, leaving me alone in this world” 

With the judgment passed Severus began to slip back into his other form. “I suppose ill never be able to atone for that crime” Severus’s faint smile was the last thing to fade from The room.

“No I suppose you wont” Harry whispered hand limp with emptiness and tears staining his bittersweet smile “not till I can ride the train with you”

————-

It was almost midnight. 

10 minutes to be exact.

Enough time for Harry to finish his cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are very much appreciated:)


End file.
